Forget About You
by proffitt1stephanie
Summary: Story about Austin and Ally's first meeting. I suck at summaries so just read the story and review it please.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story about how Austin and Ally meet for the first time and how their relationship as friends and much more plays out through my eyes.

By the way Ross Lynch's real life siblings will also play a big part in this story to as his show siblings too keeping their real names except last name will change to moon.

Ratliff's name can stay the same also ;).

But this story will be the first of a series of stories. I suck at disclaimers so sorry hehe XD but just read the story and you'll understand better as the story goes along just follow as best as you can cause it starts from their first meeting at sonic boom.


	2. Break ups and make ups

Ally's pov:

I'm up on the stage of my first real concert as myself at least i'm standing next to Austin and I look over at him my palms start sweating because of the nervousness I feel. As I hear my mothers voice start to announce our names i'm freaking out and I just bolt before the curtain opens. I feel terrible for leaving Austin just standing there. I get this feeling in my stomach and it really hurts. The rest of the night plays out perfect or almost after my mother and Austin come to get me. We sing our song then go back stage and I finally get what i've been waiting a while for. I get my first kiss from my best friend and crush. Then Kira runs back stage after wards and hugs him and say that she wants to date him. I'm really hurt by this so I just leave. That night I cried myself to sleep.

I wake up early in the morning and start to get ready for the day first I wash my face because it was all red and puffy from crying all night long. I pick out a simple outfit. A tank top and some leggings with a pair of heels. I get dressed and put on some make up hoping I will look just fine then I take a hair brush out and start brushing my hair. I finish my task then grab my phone and house key leaving my house and start to walk to the mall for my shift at sonic boom.

I get there about 15 minutes later and take my phone out checking the time seeing that it was 30 minutes from opening time so I sit my stuff down on the counter. I grab my song book and sit at the piano to start working on a new song. I open my book up to see my lyrics I had written down a coupe days ago that I never finished I pull out the little note card that said "There's no way I could make it without you" I look at it for a minute then I put it down on top of my piano and take a deep breath then I look at the piano keys and start to play my song. When I hear the door to the store door open I put the note back in the book and close it then look over to see who it was. I see Austin's sister Rydel walk in and I smile at her but she can see right through me.

"Girl what's wrong, and don't say nothing cause I know you better than that." She demanded from me.

"It really is nothing though I mean it was just a kiss." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Knowing exactly what I was talking about she ran over to me and hugged me.

"You two kissed, Really?" She asked happily, but then saw that I was more upset than I was before "We've been wanting this to happen through why are you sad about it?"

"He's dating Kira now." I said to her chocking back some tears.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry Alls" She said hugging me tight.

"You know its his choice its whatever" I said smiling a little bit. I got up and put my book on the counter. My phone started to ring and it popped up with Austins face I hesitated for a minute before answering the phone.

**Austin's pov:**

**I sit in the music room at my house fiddling with my phone thinking about our kiss and what i've been doing all night. I want to show her how much she means to me. I hear a knock at the door. I get up and run to my front door and swing it open seeing Kira I frown a little. She looks down at her feet.**

**"Kira we need to talk." I say looking at her as she raises her head. "Umm I have to talk to you to Austin." She a pang roes up in her voice. **

**"Kira I just don't think this will work out okay I mean I really do like you but I can't lie to myself anymore this wouldn't work out any way." I say and she looks at me in shock "Austin are really doing this?" She ask. "I really want to stay friends though please you have to understand please." I say pleadingly. She shakes her head disappointed "Yeah we can I mean this way we don't get in trouble with my dad." She said before smiling up at me. I hug her then she smiles at me before heading off to her car. I close the door behind me and pull out my phone and go through my contacts to find ally. Then I call her and a couple seconds later she answers.**

**Hello**

Hi Austin what do you need.

**I just wanted to tell you that I broke up with Kira Ally and I really want to be with you.**

How do I know this just isn't a faze though Austin.

**If you come to my house I can show you please Ally.**

Fine i'll come but what are you going to show me.

**Come over and you will see.**

**We hang up the phone and I text her saying come in the back yard when she does get here. **


End file.
